Locating pin clamps are known, such as those disclosed in U.S. Patent Application No. 60/559,364 filed Apr. 2, 2004; U.S. Patent Application No. 60/630,791 filed Nov. 24, 2004; U.S. Patent Application No. 60/636,304 filed Dec. 15, 2004; U.S. Patent Application No. 60/709,661 filed Aug. 19, 2005; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/284,446 filed Nov. 22, 2005; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/302,840 filed Dec. 12, 2005; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/045599 issued Dec. 15, 2005; U.S. Patent Application No. 60/765,759 filed Feb. 6, 2006; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/505,533 dated Aug. 17, 2006; U.S. Publication No. 2006/032564 issued Aug. 18, 2006; U.S. Publication No. 2006/060163 issued Oct. 23, 2006; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/700,660 filed Jan. 31, 2007; U.S. Publication No. 2007/061470 issued Feb. 21, 2007; U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,326 issued Feb. 27, 2007; patent application Ser. No. 11/679,536 filed Feb. 27, 2007; and U.S. Patent Application No. 60/945,017 filed Jun. 19, 2007. The texts of all of these applications/patent are incorporated herein by reference. Many types of pin clamps include a locating pin that is positioned through a bore or opening in a workpiece. The locating pin then extends a finger and clamps down on the workpiece holding it in place.
An illustrative pin clamp of the present disclosure has the ability to move the finger independent of the location of the locating pin. In another embodiment, the locating pin can be recessed below the surface of the clamp so a workpiece can be horizontally slid, rather than vertically placed on the clamp. In yet another embodiment, the finger can move independent of the location of the locating pin which can be recessed below the surface of the pin clamp. At least a portion of locating pins of prior pin clamps are still located exterior of the clamp body even when in the retracted position. Recessing the locating pin inside the clamp prior to extension means there are no obstructions to inhibit the workpiece from sliding onto the pin clamp. This offers a greater variety of uses not otherwise available to conventional pin clamps.
In an illustrative embodiment, the clamp includes multiple actuators. One actuator extends and retracts the locating pin while the second actuator extends and retracts the finger. Illustratively, the actuators can be pneumatic-driven and/or electrically-driven systems. It is appreciated that the finger may be a hook or other extending structure that can assist holding a workpiece. Also, the finger can have any variety of shapes, move in any variety of directions, and is not limited to the embodiments shown in the drawings. In further alternative embodiments, the pin clamp may be adapted to extend and retract more than one finger. In still further embodiments, a lock bracket may be employed to selectively limit the movement of the locating pin. In a further embodiment, the lock bracket prevents the locating pin from extending and loosening the finger's grip on the workpiece.
Another advantage using the embodiments shown herein is that the locating pin can be retracted even if the workpiece has a lateral force applied to it. The part support maintains the shape of the hole the locating pin is disposed in and keeps the workpiece perpendicular during motion of the locating pin. Conventional locating pins, on the other hand, may tilt which may cause the hole to deform and possibly damage the workpiece.
An illustrative embodiment of the disclosure includes a pin clamp assembly that comprises a housing, a locating pin, and a finger. The locating pin is movable with respect to the housing. The locating pin can also selectively entirely retract inside the housing. The finger is supported by the locating pin and is retractable and extendable into and out of the locating pin. The finger is also extendable out of the locating pin when at least a portion of the locating pin supporting the finger is exterior of the housing.
In the above and other embodiments, the pin clamp assembly may also include: movement of the finger being independent of movement of the locating pin; a surface located on the housing, wherein the surface identifies a plane; the locating pin further comprising a tip at its proximal end wherein the tip of the locating pin does not extend beyond the plane when the locating pin is entirely retracted inside the housing; when the locating pin is selectively entirely retracted inside the housing, the pin clamp assembly is configured to receive a workpiece that moves laterally with respect to the pin clamp assembly; a first actuator that contributes to moving the locating pin without moving the finger; a second actuator that contributes to moving the finger without moving the locating pin; first and second actuators wherein the first actuator moves the locating pin and the second actuator moves the finger; first and second actuators comprising either pneumatic or electrical systems; the finger including a hook; a second finger supported by the locating pin and is retractable and extendable into and out of the locating pin; a lock bracket that selectively limits movement of the locating pin; the lock bracket preventing the locating pin from extending and loosening the finger's grip on the workpiece; a lock that selectively blocks movement of the locating pin; wherein the lock pivots to selectively block movement of the locating; further comprising a spring that attaches to the lock bracket to assist moving the lock bracket; a part support that includes an opening configured to receive the locating pin and include the surface to support the workpiece; a dowel located in the housing and disposed in a movable piston rod and in an opening in the locating pin, wherein the piston rod is selectively movable without moving the locating pin; a first actuator that moves the piston rod causing the pin to engage a cam surface on the lock bracket which engages a cavity surface in the housing preventing the lock bracket from rotating; as piston rod continues to move, the locking bracket and locating pin also move; as the piston rod and locating pin continue to extend, the finger is retracted; once the locating pin has extended enough that the locking bracket clears the cavity surface, the locking bracket rotates and stops when a dowel engages a clearance notch in the locking bracket; both the locating pin and locking bracket continue to move so the locating pin extends exterior of the housing after the dowel engages the clearance notch; a cam that is movable laterally with respect to the locating pin, and wherein when the locating pin is extended; at least a portion of the cam is movable exterior of the locating pin; an actuator that acts on the cam to move it laterally with respect to the locating pin; a drive rod in communication with the cam and with the finger such that as the cam moves the drive rod relative to the locating pin, the cam causes the drive rod to extend the finger from the locating pin; as the finger remains extended, the locating pin being retractable allowing lock bracket to be rotatable via a spring; the locking bracket is engagable with a stop; the stop is adjustable; and once the lock bracket engages the stop, the locating pin is prevented from extending further out of the housing.
Additional features and advantages of the strip-off pin clamp, either alone or in combination with other features and advantages, will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed descriptions exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the strip off pin clamp as presently perceived.
Further, the abstract and background of this disclosure is provided to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office, those skilled in the art, and the public at large (including those whom are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology or necessarily versed in the relevant art) to determine from a cursory inspection the nature of the subject matter in this disclosure. Neither the abstract nor summary is provided, nor should be interpreted to limit the scope of any claimed invention.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the pin clamp assembly, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the pin clamp assembly in any manner.